Days of Bag End
by TheCatInTheShadows
Summary: Ch7, Where Thorin's and Bilbo's life were bit different and how they met. Thilbo AU drabble. Series of drabbles and one shots. Fluff, angst, pairings, no pairings, promps, anything but smut.
1. At the Bag End

_Thorin/Bilbo_

**At the Bag End**

He woke up alone, his hand touching the other side of bed, already cold, but the sun had only just begun to rise and Thorin frowned. He got up and walked through the Bag End and heard his lover's quiet voice when he sang while baking. Bilbo didn't notice how Thorin lingered on the doorway, leaning against the frame and just watching. He liked to watch Bilbo when he though there was no one around to see him. His movements were more confident and smoother, not nervous at all. Thorin noticed the small dark circles under Bilbo's eyes and tension in the muscles when he moved.

But his voice was clear and there was tiny sparkle in his eyes. The nightmares still kept him awake, but not longer overwhelmed him completely. Bilbo stopped to wash some dishes and Thorin walked behind him, wrapped his hands around his narrow waist and kissed his temple.

"Good morning my love." Thorin whispered and the last tension melted away from Bilbo.

"Morning Thorin." Bilbo smiled looking up. "Just sit and I give you some fresh buns and tea."

Thorin hummed in respond and did what told, still watching Bilbo's doings.

Bilbo looked tired, sure, and it would took time the nightmares to stop, but he was healthier than two months ago. Tougher than before the Quest and the battle. Thorin sighed and Bilbo looked at him.

"What is it?"

Thorin shook his head.

"Nothing. Just, feeling like home in here. Watching you. Can it be like this in Erebor too?"

Bilbo tilted his head, smiling. "Why not?"

Thorin felt suddenly very serious. "Bilbo, this is your home. And what happened in Erebor…"

Bilbo lowered the plate of buns on the table.

"Oh Thorin. Although is it nice to be in here and… _heal_ from everything, you belong to your kingdom and your people. And where you are, my home is there. So, why not? It's up to us, isn't?"

Thorin looked down.

"It would be nice to stay here. Sit in the garden, in the sun, smoke a pipe, and watch how the time flies past of us."

"No, it wouldn't." Bilbo laughed suddenly and Thorin looked up, startled and Bilbo leaned over the table, patting Thorin's cheek fondly.

"You see, you're a king and a man of action. You're not old dwarf although you have gone through many hard things in your life and maybe it would be nice to be here and just be. But it isn't you. You're Thorin Oakenshield, king under the Mountain. You would grow tired of this all and…"

Bilbo retreat and his smile faltered a bit. "I'm not the same hobbit as before. You know that. Everyone here can see and feel that. My home, and what ever happened there, is in Erebor, beside of you."

Thorin looked, truly looked him and relaxed again.

"You're right."

"I usually tend to be." Bilbo placed the tea mugs front of them and sat. Thorin in turn leaned forward.

"So, do you marry me then?"

Bilbo grinned. "Oh, that's the matter I cannot answer, yet."

* * *

_If you have some good prompt or anything, I'm open for new ideas_


	2. He will wait, always

_Bungo/Belladonna_

**He will wait, always**

The night was coming. It was first day of Solmath and frost was again getting tougher, but luckily there was no much of snow this year. Bungo looked the lights that lit up one at a time across the Hobbiton. He lit the fire on the lantern beside the gate and sighed. He lingered there long front of the green door and waited, until, again, he gave up.

The Bag End felt empty without Belladonna and Bungo sat front of the kitchen table with his now cold meal. He knew how much people talk about him and Bella. How Took and Baggins were never meant be together. They were so different. But Bungo didn't care them, they never could understand. So he waited his wife.

He never though that she would stop her adventures. It was what she was, create to wander. And Bungo would wait, always, with patience of true Baggins. And when she came back, she would tell everything what she had seen and went through, and Bungo would write them down.

Now he though about going to bed, but he missed Bella too much that night.

So he waited and hoped that after two weeks Bella would be back soon, if not that night.

He would never give up. Not about her. She would walk and walk and travel and Bungo would always wait. The Shire and the Hobbiton Hill was his home and he was now master of the Bag End. He belonged there, and his wife, well, she belonged where ever she wanted, but Bungo knew that her road would always lead at home. A home which Bungo had built.

He soon began to droop when the weariness finally took the victory over him. And he woke up when he felt a light touch on his shoulder, a kiss on his forehead and his wife's relentless gaze.

Bella smiled happily for him.

"What happened?" Bungo asked, pulling his wife into his arms and Bella snuggled against him, dirty and her skin cold from long travel.

"As always, however, it may be that the trip was the last for a while." She answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Bungo frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bella pressed her lips against his ear and whispered. "I'm expecting your child."


	3. Under the hill, undert the mountain

"Under the Hill, under the Mountain

Where goes my road?

Let the fate decide, let the memories forge the path

My feet run and run

Forward

Under the Hill, under the Mountain

I continue to go

Not looking back again, not waiting anymore

The calling of road

Forward

Under the Hill, under the Mountain

I found myself

But never again I can stop, I left them behind

And my steps are heavy

Forward"


	4. My One

_Thorin/BIlbo_

**My One**

Thorin looked his sister walking toward her groom, smile on her lips and the absolute assurance on her steps. Vili was also smiling, watching his bride with dreamy eyes. Everyone could see how much in love they were.

Thorin frowned.

He knew he was overly over reacting by being just protective big brother, but he also knew that this marriage was about love. About Dis' One. Vili's One. They found each other what in these days seemed so rare thing to happen.

So he watched those two and though could he find such a love like those two's?

"_We have only one heart_." Echoed his grandfather's words through the Great Hall.

He never found his One. Neither did Thorin's father. Dis was first in ages in Durin's line who had found her One.

"_And he halved our heart_."

Thorin closed his eyes and sighed. He was already accepted to marry the princess of Iron Hills. She would be in age in fifteen years. She wasn't his One, but he was line of Durin, crown prince of Erebor. He had his duty.

Only if he could find his One.

#

Then the Dragon came.

#

And he found his One.

He stared that little man with curly hair, laughing for something what Kili had made. Something silly.

Thorin smiled.

Now he understood what Dis had meant back then.

"_It's like every steps, every turn in my life took me to him. Every tear, every joyful thing, everything what I had to go through and he was my prize in the end_."

#

In coming years Thorin though it sometimes, pulling Bilbo on his lap and resting his head on his thin shoulder.

"Would I have ever found you without Smaug coming and destroying our lives? I took long road, looking always something, not knowing what, never truly understanding that my heart was leading me to you."

And Bilbo, being just Bilbo, nodded, smiled, kissed his husband and never truly said anything at all.

It was enough.

* * *

_Thanks __**msmhtp**__, song fic; Kaikki askeleet (Every step) by Johanna Kurkela_

_It's heart breaking and very beautiful song and I haven't listening her songs in years and now I can't stop listening his album Sudenmorsian (Wolf's bride)._


	5. Share the soul

Johnlock/Thilbo kind of BilboSmaug and not really

Just very random, very odd idea…

And bit sad.

No One Ring AU.

#

**Share the soul**

Bilbo was dead and Gandalf just knew that he had to do something, that without the hobbit there would be no winning chance at all. He knew that he had very little time to work this out before some of the dwarves would find them.

"Valars, let me do this." He muttered and concentrated.

#

John Watson just was, sitting on the bench where he sat now in daily basis, thinking, again, what was left of him.

He was a doctor, still, but couldn't do any trauma surgeon what he had used to do, only some locum works and he wasn't sure that he would find anyone who would take a doctor whose hand was trembling so badly.

"Oh my, you do look like him." Odd and very old voice said and John looked up sharply.

"Excuse me?"

All he could see was grey and very old man, though his eyes…

"What's your name?"

"John, John Watson." John stood up, leaning on his cane.

"Well, I'm looking someone to share an adventure." Gandalf smiled.

#

It was odd feeling, to share the memories of someone else.

John doubted that what would come with this all.

Bilbo had known a lot of things, but very rarely acted according them. So John took all of that, and used them.

No dwarves notice this, they just though that Bilbo was finally adapting.

#

"I couldn't help him. Thorin. He's dead." John sighed when Gandalf helped him lay down. He looked the body that he was so accussumed by now. "It's broken, dying, this body. All Bilbo' memories are already faded."

"Yes." Gandalf nodded.

"What happens to me now?"

"You go home now John."

"Good, it's… Good. I'm going to miss this all you know?" he chuckled.

Gandalf smiled. "I hope that you don't regret this."

John shook his head. "No, it was right thing to do, I know now. Though Smaug… He…"

Gandalf frowned. "I wanted to ask. What happened with him? You were so broken when he died, I can't understand."

It took some time to John to answer. "First, I didn't either. But then I remembered what you said about souls. Some are same, shared between realities. Like me and Bilbo's. Some are bonded other ways. Like Bilbo's and Thorin's. When I woke, there were couple days before it disappeared also. That bound belonged to them, not to me and Thorin. But I noticed the same thing between me and Smaug."

Gandalf was bit awed of the idea.

"Maybe… Do you think that I can find him? Back at home?" John asked.

"Yes, yes you can. By all the good what you have done, I truly hope you find him. You said that there are no dragons?"

"No, so I hope he's a man, or a woman, don't matter. How are the boys? Fili and Kili? The others?"

Gandalf looked up, scanning the camp and upcoming warriors. Healers running to aid them. Some people were starting to cook. No army walk with empty stomach.

"Alive as long as I know. Wounded, most of them. Do you thing you can…" Gandalf looked down and saw that the hobbit's eyes were already closed and there was happy smile on his lips. The wizard sighed and touched his forehead with his fingers.

"Good luck to your travels my friend. And thank you that you helped us."


	6. Too late

This actually was one of the first Hobbit stories what I came up…

#

**Too late, but not always**

It is too late, he though when he took the small child on his arms. He had never seen this tiny child but knew that he must be a hobbit. The snow was covered in blood. There was young lady, whose throat was cut open, but it was sure that that same woman had slayed the two wolfs, to protect her child. Child who has barely alive.

"It's alright, everything will be alright." Dwalin whispered when he carried the child toward the Hobbiton, though he doubted that the tiny creature would not survive from blood loss.

"Mum…."

"She… She was brave."

The child was oddly silent and Dwalin looked at him. He looked the eyes full of pain.

"Don't leave me, please." The child whispered and Dwalin pit back his sop. "I'm." He promised and the child actually smiled before closed his eyes.

Dwalin walked, and run when he could until he saw the lights from the hills.

"There, we are there. Hear me? You are safe now."

But the child didn't answer. He lay motionless on dwarf's arms, too tiny and young and too broken to live. Dwalin walked, now slowly, to the nearest door that he happened to see.

The young woman who opened the door and looked up him with confusion, screamed when Dwalin lowered the child on the floor of too cold smial.

"Two wolfs. It was over when I got there. His mother, she didn't… He… I don't think…"

But the woman didn't seemed to hear, she was on her knees above the child and Dwalin backed off. He couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he left.

#

Dwalin smiled to Bilbo who was just sitting and watching how Thorin fell asleep again. He was glad that this time he had succeed to save the little hobbit.

"Now, let me see that head of yours." Oin set the clean supplies beside the hobbit who sighed tiredly.

"It's nothing."

"It's nothing if I say so. Now, out of that mithril armour, I want to see that you don't hide anything. I saw you taking one nasty blow on your side and it took some time to you to rise after that."

Bilbo winched but stood and started to undress. His clothes were stained with blood and dirt, and his hands were shaking when he tried to loosen the ties. Dwalin was fast to help him.

"I go see if I find some clean clothes. Dwalin, make sure he wash up." Oin muttered and hurried away.

"Ay ay." Dwalin watched the clothes. "Don't think that any of these is good anymore to use."

"No." Bilbo pushed up the last layer of his shirts and Dwalin hide his grimace. Under all those clothes and armour, Bilbo was just too thin and his body was covered with some nasty bruises, old and new.

"I think some are fractured." Bilbo muttered when he tried his right side. "But nothing is broken."

Dwalin fingered gently over the ribs and nodded. "Nothing serious." Then is eyes met old scars his hips. Like something was ribbed open the flesh. Bilbo noticed his staring.

"I meant to thank you, but I never actually got any good chances and I wasn't even sure first that it was you." Bilbo whispered and Dwalin freeze.

"What do you mean?"

"These scars are from when I was just young lad from Fell Winter when my mother was killed by wolfs. I almost lost my life then too, if not one wandering dwarf."

Dwalin met Bilbos eyes, not fully understanding.

"He… he died."

"No, he didn't. Thank you Dwalin, that you saved my life back then."

"How?"

"My aunt is great healer. Although we lost many that winter, she somehow managed to save me. She had lost her child and husband just week before and refused to lose me too. It took almost year, and then other year before I could walk again. Now I just know when the weather chance and winter times are painful, but I have some herbs."

"That young lass was your aunt?"

"Yes. She told me how you just gave me to her and disappeared again. She also though me dead first but in the warm and light of the smial she noticed that somehow I was alive."

"Thank Mahal." Dwalin put his hand over Bilbo's temple and put their forehead together gently and closed his eyes. "I never forged that night. I had seen many things through the years, wars and fights, so many are lost, but you… When I hold you and told that it was alright, how you just asked to me to be there…"

First time in years Dwalin cried.

"Thank you my friend." Bilbo smiled. "And again you saved my life."

"You have saved my life many times over, remember that." Dwalin reminded him and laughed a bit. He stepped back when Oin came in again. The old dwarf looked the two of them but didn't said anything, his main focus at Bilbo.


	7. Marry You

_This is my AU version of first meeting where Smaug never happened and Bilbo's life was bit different. _

#

When Bungo Baggins married Belladonna Took, all hobbits remembered that day and wondered would it last long even though they were very much in love.

When Bella Baggins nee Took gave birth to their son, again everyone wondered what kind of child Bilbo Baggins would be.

But Bilbo was very much perfect combination of Harfoots from Baggins' side and adventurous like all Fallohides from his Took's side.

Bungo taught everything what he knew and so did Bella, when she got to know that she would never have another child. She never cried because of it, neither did Bungo and even tough Bilbo was almost spoiled he was eager to please his parents and his adventurous mind was hungry of all kind of knowledge. Like all Baggins he was fond of arts and music and knowledge of all kind. And like Tooks, he wanted to see and hear and he was well liked around the Shire and Bree and spoke many languages.

Bungo died during the Fell Winter when he joined to bounders to defend the Shire from wolfs. Belladonna who was also part of the bounders, wounded and died during the following summer. People said that more likely she died because of broken heart than the wound.

They were right.

But before she died, she told about her last adventure to his son from time before she married Bungo.

She told about dwarf who she saved, and who in turn saved her.

She told about promise what she had made.

"I promised that some day one of my child would marry one of his."

"Mother…"

"Listen, you don't have to keep that promise because I never carried another child but you. It's your choice, and it's his choice if he wants to fulfil the contract if you ever go there."

"I, leaving the Bag End?" Bilbo choked and Belladonna laughed.

"Oh my boy, I know you too well. Although I was the one who always ventured to the outside of Shire, your father was more dreamer than I never was. And you, my dear Bilbo, are our child. It's your choice, your life, and you do what ever you want, but keep my promise in your mind. If even one of his children is like him, you'll be happy."

Bilbo watched his mother, understanding something,

"You loved him."

"Very much, but I loved your father more and I was already engaged. And now I see my love again."

So died Belladonna Baggins nee Took end of summer.

Next spring Bilbo Baggins closed the green door of the Bag End and left it behind.

Eight years later he arrived to Erebor and bowed to its King and his children.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Baggins nee Took from the Shire of West. I have become to fulfil her promise if you still want to accept it."

Everyone looked at the King, who looked at hobbit with some awe. The King stepped forward to greet him.

"Master Baggins, look at me." He said in quiet voice and Bilbo raised his gaze to meet the dwarf who his mother had loved.

"How old are you?"

"In three months thirty-three, your majesty."

"And where is Bella?"

"Died eight years ago."

The King closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, they were filled with tears. "And your siblings?"

"I have no one but cousins."

"Is there anyone to speak of your behalf?"

"The Ur'brothers from Ered Luin. They are my shield'brothers and Bifur had adopted me as his son because even among my people, I'm still underage like you seem to know."

The King looked the hobbit very carefully.

"You remind me very much of your mother, though I see something else there. Your father I think, though I never met him. Never wanted to, why should I, stole your mother from me. Very well, who you wish to marry?"

Bilbo blushed and lowered his gaze. "One, of your, hmm, son, your majesty, if, if… I don't even know… I, like men more." Even his ear tips were red now.

The King smiled and turned to watch his two sons and finally gesturing his oldest to step forward.

"Thorin, come here."

Bilbo couldn't look up, he just couldn't, but could see pair of boots to stop before him.

"Master Baggins, you have solved one of my greatest problems according my son Thorin." The King spoke in low voice again.

"Father?" Thorin asked nervously and the King looked at his son.

"You have reached your prime my son, and there are those who want me marry you to their daughters. But we all know that you can't find satisfaction from them. "

"Father…"

"They want you because you are the heir of the crown. They want their blood in the throne so that they can get some influence over the kingdom. But Dis has already two sons, so I don't see why you can't find some happiness from your marriage."

Thorin just stared his father.

"So I will fulfil the contract from my behalf." King's voice rose again. "Have you the bead Master Baggins?"

Bilbo raised his jacket's sleeve and around his wrist was wrapped a braid of hair and two beads.

"The blue one." King smiled and Bilbo hurried to take the braid off.

"Your bead my son."

Thorin stared his father, then the small creature before him, who still hadn't looked at him even once, then he just nodded, sensing that this way he was saving his own skin from other kind of forced marriage. He took the chane around his neck and took the mithril bead. Same time one of the dwarfs from back stepped beside them laying his hand to hobbit's shoulder.

"_Bilbo, my son, is this what you truly want?"_

Bilbo looked his adopter father and shield'brother and could just nod, and then he finally looked his husband-to-be and everything else dimmed away.

As in custom on arranged marriage the parents of children would braid the bead to other. So the King braided the mithril bead to Bilbo's bit too short hair, and Bifur the blue one to Thorin's.

"I loved your mother very much and I would have married her if he had been free to take." The king whispered to Bilbo, who barely seemed to notice what was going on. "Those beads what you carry, belonged to my mother. I never gave them to my wife because also my marriage was arranged and I never truly loved her. But I loved your mother, she was my One. And I can see that you will make my son happy."

"_If you hurt him, prince and heir of crown or not, I will break you."_ Bifur muttered but then noticed that Thorin just stared Bilbo and then Bifur smiled knowing that gaze. "_Greet your One, make him happy._"

Thorin opened his mouth but couldn't find any word. Bilbo looked helplessly at him and Thorin dropped on his knee and bowed.

"My One." He whispered and around the Hall already whispering dwarves yelped at the statement.

Bilbo fainted first time in his life.


End file.
